Replay: Humans are All Music
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Kiva's Basshaa Form. Synopsis As a bizarre Fangire attacks both in the present and past, both Otoya and Wataru must save their female targets before he is able to make them his bride! Plot In 1986, Ryo Itoya, the Spider Fangire, abducts Yuri, taking her to a fun house to have her as his bride after giving her a makeover. Otoya meets Shima, who reveals himself as head of the Aozora, a group dedicated to defeating the Fangire Race, offering Otoya a position in the Fangire Hunters in return for Yuri's safety. Jiro offers his aid to Otoya, using his accurate sense of smell to point Otoya to the amusement park Yuri is being held captive. However, Otoya ends up being captured himself with Yuri losing her pendant as Ryo presents the dress she would be wearing for the wedding, where he would take her soul. Otoya manages to break free in time to interrupt the ceremony, but is soundly defeated by the Spider Fangire. However, Jiro arrives and battles the Spider Fangire, revealing himself to be Garulu of the Wolfen Race, who forces the Fangire to retreat. In 2008, Wataru blames himself for Megumi being kidnapped by the Sheep Fangire, saddened after learning of Nago's hatred for Kiva. Thanks to a love-sick Noboru revealing her whereabouts, Wataru arrives to the very same fun house that Yuri was brought to 22 years ago. The kidnapping was planned by Ryo himself, who thinks Megumi is her daughter. Infuriated at Noboru's treachery, the Spider Fangire drives him away before binding Wataru he pleas for Megumi's freedom. Fortunately, Megumi found her mother's pendant and uses it to break herself and Wataru free, but at the last second, the Sheep Fangire arrives to drive Ryo away so he can have her to himself. After breaking free, Wataru follows the sound of Megumi's music and transforms into Kiva to battles the Sheep Fangire, but he is still overpowered by the Fangire's speed and strength. Kivat summons another of Castle Doran's residents, the child-like Basshaa, who allows Kiva to assume Basshaa Form and have an advantage, ending with the Sheep Fangire's soul devoured by Castle Doran. Later, at the Kasel University Hospital, Wataru plays his violin for Megumi without messing up, adapting the same ideology as his father of "humans' music". Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Garulu Form, Basshaa Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 3, . *'''Viewership: 6.7% *Replay is likely a reference to an instant replay DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Duet: Stalker Panic, Replay: Humans are All Music, Hymn: Three-Star Full Course of Darkness and Soul: Dragon Castle, Angered. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢リプレイ・人間はみんな音楽｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢リプレイ・人間はみんな音楽｣ Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode